Death Is A Friend Of Mine
by Sakura-Star
Summary: Lo amó tanto que intentó repararlo… mientras se destrozaba ella misma.


**Sólo** estaba buscando descargar lo que estaba sintiendo. Es extraño, no es lo mejor, ni lo peor, que he escrito. Solo... lo escribí, sin nada en la mente.

No es una historia de amor. Nunca lo intentó ser, y nunca lo será.

* * *

><p><strong>Death Is A Friend Of Mine<strong>

Lo amó tanto que intentó repararlo… mientras se destrozaba ella misma.

Ella sonrió cuando lo vio allí a través de la puerta abierta con una mano apoyada en el marco y la otra en su rodilla, un poco agachado, intentando recuperar el aliento. Eran tan pocas las veces que lo había visto así: apresurado, desesperado, sin aliento. Como si le importara.

Cuando su respiración comenzó a regularizarse medianamente se enderezó y, después de unos segundos, levantó su vista hacia ella. Ella sonrió, él ni lo intentó. ¿Para qué regalarle una sonrisa falsa? El dolor en sus ojos era todo lo que podía ofrecerle.

-Tengo que llevarte al hospital –le dijo después de unos segundos, lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella escuchara.

Ella lo observó, sin borrar su sonrisa. Cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza, intentando que éste movimiento fuera lo más sutil posible. Él sabía que ella no querría… pero tenía que hacerlo. Lo que tenían en casa no era suficiente.

-Por favor –pidió, serio, acercándose dos… tres pasos hacia donde ella estaba, y se detuvo. Tenía miedo de acercarse más.

-No hace falta… estoy bien, en serio –prometió, acomodando su cabeza en la almohada, tratando de demostrarle que no era tan grave… y sonrió de nuevo, tratando de ocultar el agudo dolor que recorrió su espalda- Sólo necesito descansar –se acomodó mejor, y el grado de dolor descendió.

Él la observó con dolor y pena. ¿Qué hacía ella allí, aguantándose todo lo que él debería estar sufriendo? Él nunca le había dado una razón para estar ahí, sin embargo, ella siempre lo había estado. Desde que la conoció. No sabía si era tonta, masoquista, soñadora… o simplemente estúpida. ¿Sinceramente? Esperaba que ninguna de las anteriores.

Se acercó a la cama lo más que pudo, tocando el borde de ésta con sus muslos, pero no se atrevió a avanzar más. No podía. Si llegara si quiera a apoyarse en el colchón, ella sufriría por el cambio de peso. Y ya había sufrido lo suficiente.

-Cuando te recuperes, deberías irte de una buena vez –le gruñó, frunciendo el seño.

Molesto, al ver la expresión que ella le ofreció, supo que era su forma de decir "no, no me iré". Como decía siempre que la echaba. Todas las veces que le cerró la puerta en la cara. Cada una de las veces que la tiró fuera de su departamento con sus cosas. Incluso aquella vez que la golpeó tan fuerte, estando sobrio… que ella terminó estrellada contra la pared que quedaba fuera de su departamento. Aún cuando el golpe fue tan fuerte que, poco a poco, ella necesitó deslizarse al suelo para sentarse o se caería. No se movió de allí, aún cuando el golpe en su cara sangró más de lo que debía. Y él no fue a disculparse, no le pidió nunca perdón, sólo cerró su puerta con furia… hacia ella. Porque él era un monstruo, y ella lo hacía sacar esa parte desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Ella era su detonante, y la odiaba por eso. Por más que ella le decía que lo quería, que haría cualquier cosa por él. La odiaba, la detestaba, porque él deseaba deshacerse de sus demonios, ansiaba enterrarlos en lo más profundo de su ser, y ella no lo dejaba. Y se hartó.

-Si no te vas tú, me iré yo –amenazó, serio, sabiendo que ella le creería… porque la última vez lo había hecho. La había encerrado en un cuarto, había recogido sus cosas y se había largado sin dejar ni un solo rastro, y sin importarle si ella nunca encontraba la forma de salir de allí y moría. De todas formas, junto a él, ella estaba muriendo lentamente.

Pero la muy desgraciada lo había encontrado. No sabía cómo demonios lo había hecho, pero un día poco después de haber regresado sonó su timbre y la vio allí, de pie, sonriendo como si hubiera encontrado el lugar más feliz del mundo, sólo para ella. Por reflejo, una vez más, le tiró la puerta en la cara, y la maldijo con todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron.

Cuando salió, ella estaba allí, sentada al lado de su puerta, y cuando lo miró salir, le sonrió. Y él la pateó antes de salir de allí. ¿Por qué no podía dejarlo en paz de una maldita vez?

Esa noche, cuando regresó drogado y ebrio, no recordaba qué había sucedido. Solo sabía que, cuando despertó, consciente, ella estaba tirada en el suelo, a su lado, mirándolo como si él fuera… algo, y no un monstruo. Tenía moretones por todo su cuerpo, el labio le sangraba, al igual que un corte debajo de su ceja izquierda. Pero la muy miserable seguía sonriendo.

Él gruñó, se puso de pie, se duchó… y la dejó allí tirada. Pensando que ésta vez, ella aprendería. No había nadie que podía lidiar con sus demonios internos. Era su problema y él era el único que debía sufrir con ellos, porque él los había creado. Él los alimentaba y los cuidaba, como si fueran sus mascotas, hasta que decidió que era hora de encerrarlos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Y lo intentó, hasta que apareció ella. Y se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose, inconscientemente, "¿qué importa si no logro encerrarlos?". Y la maldijo de nuevo por hacerle eso.

Porque él estaba seguro que por más que ella decía que lo quería, que lo que sentía por él, nunca lo había sentido… ella en el fondo tendría que odiarlo. Si no, ¿por qué hacerle todo eso?, ¿por qué dejar que su maleza saliera a flote?. ¿Por qué a ella parecía encantarle el hecho de que sus demonios siempre estaban allí para darle una buena paliza?

-Si te vas… sabes que te encontraré –le susurró, cerrando sus ojos.

Y sonriendo. La muy puta estaba sonriendo. Sin saber cómo, se encontró a sí mismo con el puño cerrado con todas sus fuerzas y su brazo estirado. Y el cachete izquierdo de ella que se enrojecía cada vez más, hasta llegar al punto que no era saludable, avisando que un hematoma tomaría terreno allí, sobre los otros tres que tenía.

-¡Puta! ¡Déjame en paz de una maldita vez! –gritó, furioso. La había golpeado y estaba sobrio… ¿acaso ella no veía lo que provocaba en él? Todo era su culpa.

-Sasuke… está bien, no tienes por qué contenerlo, –le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos- para eso estoy yo aquí –y tras decir eso, él la volvió a golpear.

-¿Qué no ves que todo es tu culpa? ¡Puta, maldita, desgraciada! –la insultó, sin sentir el más mínimo remordimiento. Ella ni siquiera se quejó por los golpes. Pero cuando él terminó de decir todo aquello, ella levantó su mirada y lo vio directamente a los ojos, y sonrió.

-Te amo Sasuke, nunca lo olvides –le dijo. Y él frunció el seño, y sin pensarlo más, se largó de allí.

Lejos de ella, lejos de su lado oscuro, a un lugar donde pudiera ahogarlos. A todos, a ella, a ellos, a él.

Se drogó, se emborrachó, pero trató de conservar un poco de conciencia para no regresar. Cuando despertó, se encontró a sí mismo en el cementerio, frente a la tumba de su madre, "Mikoto Uchiha" decía. A su derecha estaba la de su padre "Fugaku Uchiha" y a su izquierda, la de su hermano "Itachi Uchiha". No decían más de una fecha… porque cuando murieron Sasuke no pudo pensar en algo para poner en sus tumbas. Trató de bloquear todo, que olvidó no bloquear ese cariño que le había tenido a su familia. Y se quedó en blanco cuando, con mucha paciencia, le preguntaron si deseaba gravar algo en las tumbas. No dijo nada, sólo se quedó callado por un largo rato, hasta que salió de allí. Tampoco dejó que nadie más escribiera algo. Ellos eran de él, nadie por día tocarlos. Eran suyos.

Cuando regresó a casa, no la encontró allí, y sintió, en mucho tiempo, una tranquilidad profunda. No prestó atención a los susurros de la gente, nunca lo había hecho, y nunca lo haría. Se recostó en la cama que aún tenía el olor de ella, y la maldijo de nuevo. Se volteó, y trató de dormir, pero no pudo. Unas horas más tarde, se enteró de la noticia.

Ella murió ése día de una hemorragia interna, además de que su pulmón derecho estaba siendo lentamente perforado por una de sus costillas rotas. Sus huesos rotos nunca sanaron bien, y las infecciones de sus heridas nunca fueron tratadas.

Y él se encontró a sí mismo sintiendo paz… tranquilidad porque pensó que sus demonios no saldrían a jugar, porque su juguete se había ido.

Él no sabía que ella era la única que entendía. Ella sabía que los demonios de Sasuke habían nacido de todas esas emociones negativas que él había guardado pasados los años. Todo ese odio, esa tristeza, esa angustia. Todo lo que no se permitió sentir, los creó a ellos. Los engendros que vivían allí, que eran parte de él… que eran él. Y ella sólo quería dejarlos salir, drenarlos, sacarlos de él… ella quería repararlo, sin importarle que se estaba destrozando ella misma.

Ella lo había perdido todo ya… ¿por qué no intentar salvar lo único que le quedaba? Incluso cuando no obtenía nada a cambio. Cuando daba todo, y le regresaban nada. Cuando decía lo que sentía, y le respondía con silencio. Cuando trataba con todas sus fuerzas, y no le ofrecían ni una mano para levantarse. Estaba bien porque ella lo amaba, porque ella… no tenía más por qué vivir. Si no podía vivir por nadie, ¿por qué no morir por alguien?

Él, inconscientemente se encontraba a sí mismo pensando en cosas que ella había dicho, acción que le molestaba de sobre manera. Sin embargo, había una frase que no podía evitar recordar:

"-Porque tú, como yo, no tienes nada más por qué vivir… y esos demonios, significan que estás vivo. Que sientes algo, aunque sea el más puro y vil odio del mundo. "

Y luego entendió, que no sólo ella se había ido, sino que se había llevado sus demonios con ella. Sus demonios habían muerto junto a Sakura.

* * *

><p>The End<p> 


End file.
